


Meow

by Serinah



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ambiguous Universe
Genre: Desperation, Dom Steve Rogers, Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise, Sub Tony Stark, heavy humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: From time to time, Steve asks Tony to do something for him and it’s always something that makes Tony struggle. It will this time too. Tony has no idea what it is, they started with Tony’s abstinence of any sexual gratification three days ago, so it was something humiliating, Tony guessed. Well, Tony tended to end up liking those things. In the end.The start was promising. He was gagged, plugged, at Steve’s feet, but then, the special delivery finally arrived.(Who reads me for romance, not kink - you might want to skip it. But the next story will feature heavy pining, I swear!) :D
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/gifts).



> This story has gone from being independent, then a part of my CW fic to back as an independent thing.  
> It's just too smutty to gel with my understanding of how Tony really is, but I hope that those who have the kink will enjoy it as it is. ;)
> 
> Bae, TY for some of the Kitty dialogue <3 :)  
> bobostxrk - TY for the beta and all the wonderful ideas! <3

Steve got a small three-inch square black box and a sealed black plastic packet out of the cupboard box. Fresh from the shop, in a nondescript packaging, it had to be some extreme fetish thing. Tony shuddered, almost sure he wouldn’t care for it one lick because when Steve talked him into a three-day retreat to try out something new, he rarely liked it from the get-go.

"Well, if this week was meant to make you forget your troubles, right?” There was a dangerous glint in Steve’s eye and not the type that meant growing arousal, it was-  
“I mean,” Steve went on, “if you’ve promised to do whatever I tell you to for three days, then why not make you do something outrageous?"

Jesus no. Tony shook his head. He had a safeword, Tony reminded himself. His insides quivering at the anticipation and the feeling of danger, he still shook his head.

“Yes, Tony.” Steve grinned wickedly like he did when he managed to successfully prank Clint. “It’s time for you to lose that bet. So… either safeword or…”

With a flourish, Steve opened the plastic packet and dropped the content onto the sofa. Tony went cold all over. He would not wear that. Never. He tried swallowing around his gag, resisted shifted from knee to knee and shook his head again.

Steve hummed. “Alright, kitty, come here.”

Tony didn’t move.

“Come on now, Kitty.” Tony could hear Steve meant it as a name now, no longer an endearment. “Hands and knees, and scurry.”

Steve grinned meanly and with a challenge in his eyes. “You were ready for whips and yet… this is what makes you balk?” He raised his eyebrows. “It’s just a tail and ears, basically, come on, Tony.”

Tony raised his head, swallowed and did as bid.

“Good kitty,” Steve said, pleased and maybe a little bit surprised.

Crawling wasn’t really a new experience for Tony, but crawling towards that… powder blue and silver… Every cell in his body balked at the mere idea.

“Aw,” Steve crooned when Tony reached him. “Good kitty,” he repeated mockingly.

Tony’s gut tightened anxiously at the tone, but when Steve touched Tony’s head, stroking him like he would a cat, Tony’s eyes fluttered closed. He wasn’t sure if it was a real pleasure or just relief at something more normal but his cock stiffened and he felt himself blush. Just for a moment, Steve’s hand froze in his hair, but then he humming delightedly and resumed petting.

“Such a good pet, aren’t you, Kitty? See how your little tail there likes it.” He slid his hands along Tony’s body which broke out in goosebumps. “Can you give me a little mewl, Kitty? Hm? What about it, Kitty, can you meow for me a little?”

Tony’s gut tightened in humiliation. He couldn’t possibly do it. But Steve was asking for it and safewording… Steve was stroking his body, scratching his head and… started to play with the base of Tony’s plug. His breath hitched.

“Yeah, that’s right, Kitty, such a good pet for me.” Steve pulled the plug out. “Good kitty-cat, aren’t you?” he said quietly and picked up a…

A long fluffy tail at the end of another plug.

“It’s a little smaller than what you’re used to, so you might have to clench down at first.”

It was powder blue.

God.

Suddenly Tony felt really hot all over and when Steve brought the plug to his bottom, Tony foolishly tried to step away. Steve caught him with an arm around his neck and held.

“Hey!” Steve exclaimed softly. “Sh... It’s okay, Kitty! It’s okay. It’s just a nice little tail for my cute little furball, yeah?” he spoke quietly as if to a skittish animal.

Steve was on his knees next to Tony, rubbing his cheek into Tony’s hair.

“It’s okay,” he repeated and touched the plug gently to Tony’s hole.

He waited for a second, but Tony stayed put, and Steve slipped it in. Tony clenched down, also shutting his eyes tightly as if it could shield him from the humiliation.

“Good, Kitty. You’re very good.”

Steve stroke Tony’s back for a bit, then patted his bottom and took the stupid headdress with the fluffy pair of cat ears on top of it. It was the same light color and the same fur and…

Oh god! It wasn’t just a headdress, was it? It was a headband with years, yes but it also came with…

Steve removed his ball gag, let him relax his jaw for a moment and offered him a drink straight from the bottle.

“Rinse out your mouth too a bit, Kitty, you might not get a chance in a while.” He wiped Tony’s mouth and chin and lifted the penis gag in front of Tony’s lips. “Open up, Kitty.”

Closing his eyes, Tony did. The dark muzzle covered his whole lower face and the three-point straps fastened it at the back of his head, leaving the awful fluff-tufts to stay perky on the top of his head like a cartoon cat.

“Here, we go,” Steve said, and just when Tony thought it could not get any worse, added, “You’re very pretty now, aren’t you, my sweet?”

Pretty.

That almost sounded like… No. Surely Steve didn’t mean it that way, he thought, shaking his head to clear the thought away.

“Aww, so, so pretty,” Steve crooned again, petting his head and scratching between his false ears. “And now let’s pretty up your paws too, shall we?”

His tone was upbeat, but Tony couldn’t even lift his head anymore, he was so embarrassed.  
He was also so, so hard.

Obediently, he lifted his left, then right hand, to allow Steve to pull on the blue furry paws with little harmless claws that were shining ridiculously brightly in the morning light coming in from the window. Next were the kneepads and then his feet got tethered up to his thighs. Tony shifted around to learn to balance on his knees and Steve praised him.

Just as with the plug, the penis gag was a lot smaller than the ball gag he was used to wearing by now, but the muzzle was tight over his face and it felt as claustrophobic as the paws were restrictive. The combination of it all was making him feel helpless and balancing on his knees without the aid of his feet, was a challenge.

His stupid cock was dangling between his legs, rock hard.

Tony swallowed back his moan.

“How about now, Kitty?” Steve asked, sitting back as if admiring the fruits of his hard work. “Can I get a meow in thanks?”

If he weren’t feeling so hot already, Tony would’ve flushed bright red.

“No? Oh, come on, Kitty! Just one pretty meow for me?” He took hold of Tony’s hair at his nape and shook his head lightly in an approximation of taking a kitten by its scruff. “Pretty please?”

Tony scowled but Steve probably couldn’t see it. Tony couldn’t lift his gaze, he was too ashamed of his enjoyment.

“Oh well… Maybe later.” Steve sat back on his butt and parted his legs wide. “Come on here then, Kitty.” He patted the carpet between his legs.

Feeling awkward and on the verge of falling over, Tony took two steps and let himself be maneuvered into sitting on his haunches in front of Steve.

“Open your legs for me, Pretty Kitty.”

He guided Tony’s knees apart to reveal how desperately hard Tony actually was and as a response to Steve’s delighted and hungry gaze, it visibly twitched. Tony bit back a moan and turned his head away.

Reverently, Steve raised his hand and cupped Tony’s cheek, gently turning it back to face him. “Such a gorgeous sight, Kitty.” His thumb caressed the edge of Tony’s muzzle, but the skin under it still tingled. Tony couldn’t lift his gaze to look at Steve. “Such a good girl for me.”

Tony drew in a sharp breath and shocked, lifted his eyes at Steve’s.

“There you are!” Steve exclaimed, praising him softly. “I’m so glad to see your dark beautiful eyes like this. “My pretty Kitty.” Steve smiled and added, “I’ve got jewelry for you.”

He let Tony go and turned to the sofa where the square box was still sitting.

Well, if Steve had started with this - a pair of nipple clamps connected to the leather straps fastening around his sack and shaft like a cock ring contraption by thin silver chains, Tony might have been too aroused to be so self-conscious about the whole cat thing, but now it was too late. Then again, that’s what Steve tended to like about these retreats they'd been having. To make Tony aroused against his will via humiliation. God, Steve was the worst!

And honestly, the best.

This time he had outdone himself; the whole get-up was beyond humiliating. Tony’s hole clenched, sucking the tail plug firmly in as far as the flaring base allowed, sitting now as securely, as a cat tail should. His fingers were clenching and releasing in his mitts and there was a treacherous pearl of precum beading up from the slit of his bound cock.

Steve was looking at him in contentment and Tony shuddered.

“So pretty,” Steve whispered in a wondering tone as if half disbelieving of what he was seeing. “God, I l-” Steve cut himself off and coughed. Cleared his throat. “I really love how you look in this. My beautiful Kitty girl.”

Tony’s breath hitched.

Another bead of cum appeared on the slit of his cock and Tony closed his eyes tight in humiliation.

He heard Steve hum in surprised pleasure. "Who's my cute little girl kitty then huh?" he crooned again and for the thousandth time, Tony's stupid cock reacted.

There was a smile in Steve’s voice. "Nothing for it then, I've got a present for you, Kitty," he said, and just as Tony thought it couldn't get any worse, Steve fastened a cutesy little collar around his neck.

With a bell.

Tony's humiliation was now complete.

Steve wouldn't even really need to do anything more to torture Tony. For the whole day, wherever Tony went, whatever he did, he was crawling behind his master with a bell around his neck. He was petted on his feline muzzle, called kitty and the prettiest girl in the whole universe and his stupid cock liked it.

Which for Steve meant one and one thing only - that Tony was on board. But Pretty kitties were apparently not due any sexual attention. They were pets to be… petted. And oh boy, Steve did. Everywhere.

“You know what pretty kitties who trust their masters sometimes do? They lay on their backs and let their bellies to be pet, right? Do you want us to do that? To establish trust?”

It was terrible. Terrible how Tony looked like this: in all his cat get-up and on his back with his… front paws raised like Steve directed... And now Steve cooing over him and stroking his belly and stroking his neck, playing with the chains.

“You going to purr for me, Kitty?”

Tony moaned.

“Close, but not it. Wanna try again?”

Steve rubbed traced an invisible line up and down Tony's chest. Tony was so incredibly turned on by the thought that Steve was about to touch his cock that he almost was purring. Steve’s hand was moving lower and lower, and almost-

“You make such pretty noises, Kitty,” Steve said, returning to pet Tony’s nipples, “such a sweet whimper there but…”

Steve caressed Tony’s torso from neck to the hip, then back up the other way, but never close enough to his groin. Tony was leaking.

“So nice of you to allow yourself to be so vulnerable. I really, really like this. Thank you.” He trailed his fingers down from his neck, over the nipple and stomach… and straight past the cock and onto the inner thigh. Tony squirmed and whimpered.

“Aww… such pretty noises there. What about a proper meow now, huh?” He repeated the trail of torture on the other side of Tony’s torso and Tony thought he might start crying.

“Who’s my cute pretty girl, huh? Who’s my pretty? You know, we should go for a walk later today, what do you think?” He scratched Tony behind the ear with one hand and grazing the nipples with the other. “No? Cats don’t really shake their heads, so I’m not sure what it means, maybe you should give me a meow instead? I could understand that. Just a tiny little mewl?”

Tony couldn’t be seen like this, he really, really couldn’t. But… Steve wouldn’t really, would he?

“That’s okay, Kitty, we can talk about it later.” He pulled on the chains on Tony’s chest and the pain shot into his cock as intense pleasure. He shuddered.

“What is it, sweetie? You want food? More tickles?”

When Tony didn’t answer, Steve buckled the leash to his collar. Tony’s limbs turned liquid with anxiety but when he saw that Steve was tugging him towards the bathroom, he turned around and shakily got onto his hands and knees. Crawling like this, so desperately aroused, was torture. His cock was still painful and his knees were killing him, but shaky in his relief at not being persuaded to go on a walk outside, Tony gladly followed… up until he stopped in front of a bowl on the floor at the wall.

What?

“Here, Kitty,” Steve said in a friendly manner. “You want wet food or kibble?”

Dumbfounded, Tony lifted his snout towards the evil man and stared.

“Don’t even,” Steve shook his head. “That’s how kitties eat and if you don’t want a merciless tickling session that pulls on his nipples and balls, just choose. Wet food or kibble?”

Steve showed him a yoghurt and a packet of cereal and that made Tony feel slightly better. Not that he’d thought that he’d actually get any real cat food, but who knew with that man.

“I’ll share people’s food with you later if you are a good girl,” Steve added.

It was getting casual, him being a she for Steve. Tony wasn't sure how he felt about that but with the looming threat of going for a walk, he decided to choose his battles; he ate. Frankly, his cock wilted for a bit, but at his point, it felt like relief. Until Steve petted and praised it back into hardness.

"Come here, my floofy furball,” Steve called after the meal. “Come here, girl!"

He directed Tony directly to the front door.

The front door…

Tony balked. Not just balked, he backed up and felt like growling.

"What's the matter, Kitty?" Steve waved with the leash in his hand invitingly. "You want to say something? A proper meow, please. You know I can't understand you, Kitty." He was looking at Tony in faked incomprehension. "What is it, Kitty?"

He looked firm. Patiently waiting. Either Tony would meow now or go walking. Tony started shaking. Steve would have made sure that the floor was empty, wouldn't he? He wouldn't really make Tony go outside, would he? Steve wouldn't-

Tony was being ridiculous. This was a challenge and Tony was failing.

He turned his head away, swallowed and let out the best grumpy little mewl he could with a gag in his mouth. A fresh wave of blood rushed into his cock and it stiffened anew.

God, it was humiliating. But what about this day wasn't? And now Clint had unknowingly won the bet about Tony and pet play. Would Steve tell him?

Steve's fingers were in his hair again, his voice in Tony's ear, and Tony relaxed. He'd done well; Steve was happy with him. And Steve was hard too. Good. Maybe Steve would even touch Tony’s cock now? To further humiliate himself, Tony mewled again. Hopefully, longingly, looking at Steve with his best begging expression.

His eyes big and soft, Steve stared, swallowed, seemingly speechless for a second.

"T- Kitty?" He croaked. "What is it?"

Tony had no idea he even could be hard for so long. It was turning painful, but the only thing Steve seemed to be interested in was getting him to meow for him.

God, Tony was so exhausted. He just wanted to get off. He rubbed his stupid muzzle and side against Steve's leg, pushed between his thighs and closer to his groin. Please, he tried saying through his gag and the muzzle. Please.

“What’s that, Kitty?" Steve's voice was suddenly full of mirth and that was also beyond humiliating. Steve put his palm between the snout and his cock and pushed Tony away from his legs. "You want a drink, pet? Wait a minute there, pretty.”

Steve led Tony to the couch and left him to sit there on the floor.

Tony got a water bottle and a caffeine pill. Bastard. Tony turned his head away.

Steve tsked. “Good things coming to good girls, you know that right?” He patted Tony’s bum near the plug. The... tail. His hole. So maybe Tony would get fucked or at least edged?

Not this time. The next stop to which tony was lead was a largish square plastic dish on the floor.

The litter box.

God, Steve had directed him to a big plastic dish that was supposed to be his litter box and he was expecting him just… go?

“Kitty, we are here for the long haul, aren’t we? You can’t just skip that part,” Steve cautioned.  
But really… Couldn’t they? Tony would’ve looked at Steve beseechingly if he weren’t so embarrassed. His cock wilted again. But... at the end of the day, making Steve look at him with such tenderness as he had after he finally mewled, was worth anything.

Steve directed him to the edge but didn’t let him into the dish, just crouched next to him and… held his cock.

Tony closed his eyes and willed himself not to get hard. Just… Pee. He just needed to pee. That’s all. That’s it.

Tony let go.

When Steve wiped him clean and guided him back to the living room, Tony couldn’t raise his head. Steve let him onto the couch though, that was good. Cats got to sleep on the couch, didn’t they? Good. It was a bit of a struggle to get into a comfortable position but Steve hummed and petted him and Tony settled.

“I know that your legs are not used to this type of binding, but you can do it, Tony,” Steve said quietly. “You adapt fast. Next time it will be easier.”

It sounded like praise but also - Steve wanted to do it again? No. Fuck, no. Tony closed his eyes tightly from the reality of it. But… Tony was suddenly hard again. God, his cock was stupid.

Steve went to the kitchen, presumably for a clean-up and Tony dozed. After a while, he shifted on the couch and turned onto his front. The nipple clamps bit into his nipples and Tony rubbed himself into the upholstery. Bucked up and almost groaned. God, he wanted to get off yesterday; it had been too long. Why had Tony agreed to refrain for three days? He’d had no idea that it would be a pet play, Steve wanted to try. But would it have even changed anything?

When Steve returned he guided Tony onto his side and put his head into Steve’s lap. There was no sexual touching. Steve had to find him appealing in this fucking costume, didn’t he? But he didn’t seem to be attracted to Tony at all. And that humiliation of it got Tony even harder.

His prize for being a good kitty, however, turned out to be a… cat toy. Tony lowered his head, swallowed back his disappointment. A feather tuft on a stick. Great. Thanks, Steve. At first, Tony sat stonily and refused, but then Steve's eyes were soft and begging and blushing, Tony played. Just like with the litter box, his cock lagged for the game, but Steve was happy and in many ways, at this point, it felt like a reprieve.

Whether Steve enjoyed more the nonsexual aspect of the pet play or humiliating and denying Tony was unclear, but thinking of any of it still made Tony leak like a faulty faucet. His cock was painfully hard and throbbing for release, and his balls had drawn in achingly. His dick continued to trickle precum, practically begging for its delayed orgasm. He just wanted Steve to do something, anything at this point and give them both a release. He wanted those beautiful brilliant artist hands to paint his body with their sinfully light but possessive touches and give him everything so that Tony could get Steve off too.

God, why couldn't Steve just touch him? Even a ruined orgasm would be a treat by now.

Please.

Despite the uncomfortable way his legs were bound, Tony brought himself up on his knees and mewling pitifully, tried rubbing himself off against Steve's leg. Pushing him off, Steve guided him to back up a little and sit on his haunches. He grinned, took TV remote, and petting Tony’s hair and neck happily, put on some highly masculine gay porn on.

Tony grit his teeth and didn't look.

"You're right," Steve said. "I think it's time for some self-gratification."

He turned to the screen and started untucking himself. It was clear that he was planning to ignore Tony's need completely, and outraged, Tony voiced his protest in his best angry kitty way.

Steve's eyes lit up in arousal. "You're so sweet," he whispered and paused the video. He petted Tony's snout, Tony snarled, but Steve shushed him and under the guise of petting his chest, played with Tony's nipples, yanking the chain till the pleasure-pain set Tony's nerves on fire and he could just get off if Steve wasn't being an ass. But Steve just smiled at him in an unaccountably flirty way and Tony whined with a response arousal.

"If you just sit very still for now," Steve said slowly, his voice full of promise. "I might have a reward for you later, yeah?"

Tony moaned, shivered and then remembered the toy he'd gotten earlier as a 'reward'. He gritted his teeth again and tried to calm down. There was absolutely no guarantee that Steve would even want to touch him today. Maybe he wouldn't. Wouldn't want to. Not while he was a pet. God. Tony resigned himself to just waiting it out and lowered his head. Fine. Fine, he could take it. Maybe.

"Aww," Steve cooed. "It's gonna be okay, Kitty.”

He tried not to watch the video, but Steve was truly enjoying it to the fullest. So there Tony was, just Steve's pet, simply sitting there, plugged and gagged, its cock bound, not allowed to move. Sharing its attention between the screen and his owner, who was pleasuring himself; quietly, shamefully moaning.

Later, Steve told him that he was a good girl and let him rub off on his leg. He didn’t remove the leather straps from around his shaft and balls, just helped him up onto his knees and pressed his leg against Tony’s cock and rubbed lightly, until Tony started to buck against it, panting quietly.

“Oh so good, good Kitty. So obedient for me, Good girl!” He reached behind Tony and took hold of his tail, stroked it and then pulled lightly. Then he grabbed the base and worked it in and out of Tony’s hole and Tony did genuinely mewl then, unselfconscious. He just rubbed and rubbed himself against Steve’s knee, his pawns leaning on the sofa, his mouth sucking on the penis gag in his mouth. He moaned.

“Shh… Shhh, quietly, Kitty,” Steve admonished him, petting his face and chest, “Kitties are not really that loud when they are pleasured, right?” Steve slowed down his movements with his plug. “If anything they purr, you know what I mean, Kitty?”

Tears in his eyes, Tony whimpered now because he’d already embarrassed himself with mewling and now Steve wanted- he wanted him to… He groaned quietly and that, apparently, was good enough because Steve started fucking him again with the plug; quicker and quicker, until Tony moaned again and Steve pulled his leg away and Tony off of it and let go of the plug.  
Please, please, Tony cried through the plug but Steve just shushed him again.

“Quiet, my Kitty, my sweet, sweet little girl, shh,” Steve said and they started again, quietly, Tony biting his lips and trying not to… not to... Oh god-

He groaned his release and slumped over Steve’s lap. Then, Steve praised him for coming so beautifully and it was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
